


Don't You Ever Let Me Go

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Love, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, hold on to me, don't you ever let me go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever Let Me Go

Enjolras tightened his grip on Grantaire’s hand as they stood there, staring down the barrels of so many guns, more than Enjolras was anticipating. Here, in such a small room, with all of them aimed at him and Grantaire, it seemed that they were an entire army.

Grantaire squeezed his hand back, and time almost seemed to stand still around him. Enjolras could have sworn the dust mites around them were visible, dancing in the barely-present sunlight, and Enjolras thought fleeting of how he should have dusted the Musain before all of this. He owed it to- Well. Whoever he owed it to was dead now.

Everything was blurring together. The faces of the people before him. The walls, the floor. He chanced a look at Grantaire, who was already staring back at him. His eyes were brilliant, shining with unspoken something, and he looked away, unable to watch that, even in his last moments. He could feel Grantaire’s eyes on him still, and he wished he had the courage to do the same.

The guns all rang out together, and Enjolras felt the bullets enter his body a split second after the sound of them. Grantaire’s hand stayed in his until the very end of it all, and beyond that still.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
